


Even Silence Has it's Limits

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also Link might be the tiniest bit OOC in this fic (but I assure you it's not so bad), Author thinks they're being smart, Implied Bullying, Major Headcanons, Original Character Death(s), Seriously though Link needs a break and truck-load of hugs, Tears, The Champions being badass, Zelink can also be platonic if you want, Zelink if you want to squint, corny ending, dark themes, neglectance, pre-calamity ganon, the poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: He was persistent, he was resourceful, hardworking, silent, a wonderful swordsman and most of all he will gladly bear the burden of his destiny for Hyrule.But…No one must know what he truly feels…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this particular story is much different compared to those before this one. One thing is that it has more than one chapter. It contains about four chapters, also about Zelink, I absolutely adore this ship. 
> 
> I really do. 
> 
> Believe me the moment I found out it was cannon in the trailer alone I was more than dedicated to get the game as quickly as possible. (And I don't regret buying it ^_^)
> 
> But I'm also inclining towards other ships so I'm keeping Zelink open in this, so it can be a bit romantic if you guys want to squint. But it can be taken as close friendship as well. My focus was the plot rather then the ship, but like I said I'm a Zelink shipper at heart and I couldn't help myself :)
> 
> Also I would like to say that this story has heavy headcannons, so get your fan-cannon armor ready because here they come! XD
> 
> Anyways, this will be dark and maybe sad in many eyes, so be ready for that too. Enjoy :)

* * *

The skies were anything but bright and shining.

Zelda searched the castle frantically, she searched in every corner that he could have been, but to her utter dismay she could not find him at all. Her eyes arched in worry as there was no sign of Link anywhere in the castle.

She didn’t even realize where she was walking anymore because in mere seconds she felt herself collide against a tall, tough body. She almost fell backwards, but a hand grasped her wrist before she could.

Zelda glanced up only to see dark red eyes stare back at her. “Are you alright princess?” The tall woman asked as she released her semi-tight grip once the princess regained her stance.

“I’m perfectly fine Impa. But… I fear Link is not...” She stated her voice staggering with worry.

Sorrowful understanding appeared in her harden facial features. It had been nearly a week since…

“I’m very sorry about his behavior your Highness.” Another voice added making both females turn to see the head knight of the royal guard. “I didn’t think he woul-”

The Princess rose a hand in light interruption. “No. It’s alright, after all…” Her own memories breached her mind.

“Not everyone can heal from a loss such as this…” She said softly sadness and heavily guilt ringing in her heart.

“My deepest apologies.” The knight bowed. Already Zelda could feel the guilt concealing every inch of her. This was her fault...

“Good sir, I believe that you should be healing as well, after all she was your wife…"  
  
“Forgive my bold words princess, but I believe speaking about this matter could not make it better. After all a knight it not to show any form of emotion at all, at least, not in public.” Despite his words, his voice did crack in between. The loss was heavier than he makes it out to be.

“We are currently searching for him as we speak Princess.” He added making sure to cough away the voice cracking.

Zelda lowered her head softly. “I understand, I must go.” She said walking away from Impa and the head knight and out towards the outskirts of the castle.

Impa sighed and faced the knight. “She gave you permission you know."  
  
The dark haired knight sighed, already the emotions were wanting to take over him. “I know Lady Impa, but I cannot show any weakness, not now. Not ever.”

…

Zelda found herself running around the castle in every corner, but every time she would she would always find herself returning to the garden. Her heart rang heavy every time she saw it, she really doubted he would be here after what happened. But deep down she just kept returning as if he'll find him here... a frustrated groan escaped her lips. It was proving more and more difficult to find Link, she began thinking whether or not he was truly inside the castle.

 _*Probably not... but, he's not mentally stable to be outside right now…*_ She wondered in dread.

“Princess…” Zelda spun around the moment she heard the voice.

Already she saw both Daruk and Mipha standing near. Does word really go out that fast!? Or were all the champions really mentally and spiritually connected like Mipha says...?  
  
“We… we heard about what happened.” Mipha said softly, her topaz eyes glistening with sadness.

“Have you found the little guy yet?” Daruk asked his rough voice sounding much more human.

With a sympathetic sigh the Hylian Princess shook her head.

The other’s lowered their heads as well.

“I don’t think he’s in the castle at all.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Winds picked up and the three quickly turned around to see Revali land nearby, seconds later a black schemed horse neighed in the distance. And judging by how fast the four legged mammal was running it had to be none other than Urbosa’s steed.

Zelda almost wanted to smile, to think that the four champions got out of their way to make to Hyrule Castle in order to see Link… As futile it really was considering he just disappeared...

“I don’t think he would have gone very far, even on his horse.” Urbosa added from atop of the stallion.

“Well that may be true, but where would Link be at a time like this?” Revali asked crossing his large wings together.

“I believe he would want to be in an area where he could relax and let out his emotions without worrying about anyone hearing.” Mipha stated causing the group to stare at her. “Link isn’t one to show his emotions in front of others. He won’t admit it, but he’s so much like his father.”

“Where would this isolated area be then?” Daruk asked.

A red hand was placed under her chin, her gold eyes deep in thought. “Normally he would be around Zora’s Domain when he was upset.”

“But I doubt he wants to be found.” Zelda added lowering her head.

Honestly that was completely against his character seeing as Link was more than willing to help out others no matter what. But then again…

"Well it's too bad. He's your personal knight Princess he can't be gone for too long." Urbosa stated.

The Princess wanted to agree with her, she really did. She sighed, _*...look right now we have to find him.*_ She told herself strictly.

"Where do you think he would go?" Revali asked facing the Water Champion.

Mipha paused for a moment. "It's hard to say, if he wasn't at Zora's Domain then it pretty hard to deduct where. But it would be somewhere where he can be alone for some time."

Zelda pondered for a moment. Now that she thought about it Mipha had a point, ever since Link had been appointed as the Hylian Champion, Link wasn’t one to really talk. He never expressed his emotions or let his own feelings and concerns worry on others. Not ever, especially when he received the Master-

Her green eyes widened. The Champions all faced the Princess.

Daruk stepped forward. “Got any ideas Princess?”

0o0

Epona neighed loudly as she rose her front hooves so that she was standing on her hind legs.

Link was quick to sooth her, but finding that she wouldn’t budge from her spot, he sighed deeply and got off the chestnut mare. It would be useless to argue with a scared horse, even if she was trained all of her life.

He didn’t expect himself to feel this weak the moment his feet touched the ground. He felt himself fall to his knees instead, Link grunted out but didn’t so much fall anymore forward. But forcefully he pushed himself up onto his feet. Already he could feel a faint inch of fatigue eat him, but he managed himself ahead, vaguely feeling Epona follow him softly.

Already he didn’t want to move, and the rain didn’t prove to help him with energy as the cold water dripped down, his long Hylian cloak gotten soaked and began to mat against his frame, sticking in particular to his hair as that began to stick to his skin. But he didn’t care, right now he didn’t want to be near anyone. Especially around...-

He tightened his eyes, right now he didn't even so much care. After everything, all his work... oh who is he kidding?

It’s been a week, a week too long and already he was feeling his stomach lurch at the memory. The rain was starting to feel more like hail at this point and his energy was starting to deplete him. But he didn’t care as he moved on, his horse finally stopped following him, but she remained nearby before finally the last of his walking energy faltered and he found himself falling against a tree, his back pressing against the rough bark. Whatever little energy he contained in his body allowed him to bring his legs up.

He never was able to make it to the woods, instead he remained by the outskirts of it. But for the hundredth time that day he didn’t care. The feeling was cold and already he just couldn’t move, how could this happen, there was no way it could have happened. But it did…

She was everything to him and now… she’s gone.

Just like that. Gone…

His eyes were beginning to burn, but he didn’t dare let them out. He couldn’t.

But already he knew that the eyes were red, ready to release those little darn things, but he resisted.

He resisted... that’s what he always did in his life. The moment he decided to become a knight, despite what others had told him, despite the fact how they made fun of his shorter stature. The fact that he wasn’t able to grow muscle as fast as the other trainees; the reason why he never spoke again without being spoken to first. The reason why he got the sacred sword… he knew it was because he resisted he continued to fight no matter what others told him.

And he was still resisting he had too. Soldiers don’t show their emotions, his father never does. And nor will he… he will not fail.

The rain never brought itself to stop, Link didn’t mind, in fact it was suiting for today, it really was. And people would be crazy to be out in this whether to find him, or even traveling in general. It was the perfect time to hide, the perfect time to be away, as selfish as it sounded he desired this so much that he couldn’t bring himself to shelter himself from the rain. Yet…

Hazy blue eyes looked over to see Epona, his trusted horse; she remained in rain. Though she didn’t seem to mind it, he couldn’t help but still feel guilty about leaving her out in the cold. She shouldn’t have to suffer for what he wants to do.

He lifted his head just the slightest, finding that his muscles began to work once more. He made it to whistle to his horse, but as he put his fingers to call, Epona quickly jumped in fear and sprinted at a single direction.

Link was instantly on his feet when he heard the sound of something cackling. It took him a split moment when he saw in the distance a Bokoblin holding one of those standard fragile bows. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. No, it was the arrow.

Blue eyes widened and his body hyped up on adrenaline he jumped out of the way before the shock arrow would meet his skin.

His stomach met the cold wet ground, but it was nothing compared to having an elemental arrow strike him. The Bokoblin squawked in anger as it aimed once more. Link quickly pushed himself up onto his feet and raced before the second arrow could touch him. His hand already moving in on the sword’s hilt. He ran quickly, his memory and muscles working for his body now, the Bokoblin never had the chance to escape or shoot another arrow because in seconds the Sacred Blade already beheaded him.

Link saw instantly the darken purple blood starting to evaporate from the ground and from his sword before finally the beast disappeared into a dark mass of sickly odor of smoke. But alas the monster was gone from this world.

The rain continued to pour even after he managed to dispatch the pig-like monster. It was more than enough for him to place the swor-

His scream rippled into the stormy sky when a blinding pain seared in his entire body, starting from his shoulder before spreading to his entire body. His muscles contracted before he fell to the ground. Rain continued to pour, and he barely got himself to get up, only to see more of those Bokoblins approaching him, their bows and spiked clubs ready.

His fighting instincts pushed him to the max his body moving on his own even as the shock arrow continued to use it’s after effects, his pain tolerance was inhumane as he brought his sword down against the one who shot him in the first place.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose when he saw the other Bokoblin bring his spiked club ready to strike, Link dodged perfectly already time felt as it went slow but he didn’t. His adrenaline worked to a frenzy as he slashed against the monster multiple times, not caring if they have long been dead by the last strike.

They shrieked and cried once they fell to the floor. Their bodies emitting the last of their smoke before disappearing forever. Link turned around when another shock arrow narrowly missed him.

The second arrow never got to be shot.

However, Link never managed to even so much care for his own wound when something struck him from behind. The force was strong more than enough to knock him off his feet, he could feel his tunic and Hylian hood get pierced as the sharp bone spikes stabbed into his back. He cried out but soon found himself rolling down a slope the mud caked all over his body, the shock arrow that had been embedded into his shoulder was broken during the fall. He cried out but found himself screaming bubbles as cold water concealed every inch of his frame.

Link found a surface and used whatever energy he had left to push his head out of the water, but the multiple cries of the pig-like foes were heard at the distance. His hazy vision managed to look up to see a couple of blue Bokoblins as well as single white one.

His eyes widened before he heard another pair of cries, he turned around and to his shock found two water Lizalfos in the water as well.

Every inch of his body ached as he forcefully moved out of the water, but never got the chance when one of those water beings grabbed onto him, pulling him closer to the water.

But Link still had enough energy and without any remorse aimed his sword at one of the Lizalfos. The one holding him screeched in pain as the sword connected itself part of its face and shoulder. It was not enough because something quickly struck him in the gut, the force pushed him along the water near the surface.

His back scraped against the floor feeling where the white Bokoblin struck him. But the force wasn't as strong to cause him as much harm like the shock arrow as the broken elemental weapon released another pound of energy on his body.

He didn’t scream anymore; his entire body already did so for him. He couldn’t move he almost felt himself curl up because of the electricity.

Faint cries and squawks were heard as the enemies inched closer to him, at the distance he heard Epona neigh for him, but he wouldn’t allow her to come near him. Not when she can get hurt as well.

His blistered and scraped hands reached for his sword, but there was no movement left inside of him. And when he barely released it another blinding blow hit him on the shoulder, all he could muster was whimper as his throat was more than raw from the hit. He couldn’t even scream anymore.

In the back of his mind he could almost hear her voice. She was there. She could hear him, his sight was failing him now, he could barely find the grey colored area and now-

There were screams. Then, there was nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't got much to say up here this time honestly.
> 
> Bottom Notes however have more info if you guys are curious. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Guided by two horses, the two Champions that absolutely didn’t need a horse to travel followed right behind them. Revali was the one who kept the bird-eye view considering he was the only one to have that ability.

  
He scanned every area as much as he could while still keeping distance.

  
Zelda was the one who took the lead, as Urbosa and Mipha remained next to her. With the clouds covering the sun and rain began to pour Mipha had no need for her specially made cloak, but she did keep it in Urbosa's horse’s satchel in case she needed it.

  
“Are you sure he made it this way princess?” Urbosa asked her emerald eyes glancing over to the frantic princess.

  
Zelda adjusted the Hylian cloak tighter around her head, just snapping her head to see the group behind her. “Positive, knowing Link he would be in an area where he would rather be alone. The woods would be the perfect spot for that.”

  
The Gerudo nodded then moved her firm gaze from the riding princess and up on the dirt trail in front of her. The red scaled Zora had simultaneously glanced back, looking at the rolling Goron keep up with the females. Having seen his speed made her immune to questioning the traveling method, however she wasn't wanting to pay attention to that. As much as she loved the rain, sometimes it was dangerous to be in this kind of weather. Whether it would be from storms, flood or even monsters. Believe it or not but Bokoblins and Lizalfos love this kind of weather, they would take advantage of the raindrops that concealed the sounds of their footsteps. This clever use of sound manipulation would be deadly to travelers and even well trained soldiers of all races. Link knew that... so why would he put himself at risk doing this. 

Whether he was thinking it or not, he should of realized the moment it started to rain he should have returned to the castle... Subconsciously, she moved her claw over her shoulder to feel her Silverscale Trident. Her precious weapon almost reacting in the need of usage. Yet she moved her hand away, at the same time adjusting it on her back sheath making sure her long range weapon never so much touched the dark stallion. 

  
Mipha pondered to herself however, she wondered as to where Link could be at the moment, the chances of being the lost woods held the highest possibility but that was no guaranteed. While she has known him well enough that he tends to have more of the solitude kind of personality when it came to his feelings; Link was not one to run off in such a rush such as this…

He took his duty as a solider with pride. Being a champion was nothing but his his dedicated accomplishment. And being Princess Zelda's personal knight was nothing less than serious.  

Topaz colored orbs looked over at the Princess's back, a small tinge of pain lancing inside her heart. Like Zelda... like Link... she understood it was hard to lose family, it was suffocating and beyond painful... she really did… But Link should understand is that he has friends that would support him no matter what. That she would support him just like how he did when her own mother passed away…

  
She sighed sadly and turned her topaz gaze around, she found a small body of water along the way. Possibly if the group split up, they would have a better chance of finding him. Hyrule was large enough as it is, Link may be around this area but finding him may prove to be much more difficult-

  
It was Zelda’s abrupt stop as well as Revali’s that forced the entire group to hold.

  
Daruk heard this and skidded to a fierce stop. “What is it Princess?”

  
Urbosa took a single look at the Princess’s features to see her skin draining in color, her ears twitching violently. Knowing this she could hear him.

  
“L-LINK!” She screamed forcing her white stallion to race across the trail. Her fear-laced voice more than enough to send shivers down everyone's spin, but nonetheless they followed after the rapid princess.

  
Revali took to the skies, it was in seconds when he saw what the Princess heard, that alone made his feathers ruffle violently.

  
He dove in, his Great Eagle Bow already in hand; the use of bomb arrows were nothing but useless in rain, however... regular arrows are not. Three sharp arrows were already loaded in. 

  
The screams and yaps of Bokoblins and Lizalfos alike were clear as day. It didn't take much for the group to know what happened.

  
“Urbosa! Near the River!” Mipha shouted. The Gerudo was more than happy to oblige, her Gerudo horse jumped over a fallen mossy tree trunk. Mipha was already diving into the water the second they inched near the bank; her dive was light and almost unfelt considering the dark stallion continued to gallop behind Zelda’s stallion.

  
The monsters never knew what hit them because in seconds what seemed to be their defenseless prey turned into a bloodbath the moment the first arrow was embedded in a Bokoblin's eye. The pathetic creature screamed before falling onto the ground in a dead flop. The two other arrows struck through a Moblin's windpipe and the other drilled inside a Lizalfo's forehead. They didn't even get to cry out.  

  
Revali may boast about his skills, but never without reason. He had striven to be the best of his village, all of Hyrule the moment he joined training at the Flight Range. His aim never missed as each one he saw was immediately shot in in the head and or eye. He quickly dove down and already four arrows were plucked from his quiver and each one he shot.

  
Yet he supposed he could give the other champions a crack at rescuing their precious Hylian Hero.

  
He lowered himself down just beside Zelda when Urbosa flipped graciously off her dark steed. The lanky red Moblin looked at the Gerudo eagerly, but it was changed to a quick howl of pain when her Scimitar of the Seven slice one of it’s arms cleanly off it’s lanky tall body.

  
Urbosa was merciless, but she did find it in her heart to end it’s suffering by slicing it’s head off as well. Already the beast fell down onto the ground his body burning into oblivion.

  
Another came towards her, but like the last one she never gave it a chance to use it’s wooden spear on her, as her speed had been in sync with her instantly. She dove under the attack. Her back muscles flexible as they were strong, she curved downwards before rearranging her position and jumped in a tornado motion. The curve of her chosen blade slicing the poorly made weapon in half.

  
The large blue Moblin shouted and dropped half of it's spear in favor of attacking her with it’s bare claws. Bad mistake because in seconds she stabbed it’s heart out.

  
“Get the Princess to safety!” She called looking over at Revali once he sliced a white Moblin across his face with his iron-covered feather daggers. Out of all it was the most resistant. But after stabbing it multiple times with regular arrows, all it took was more facial damage and it was done, it’s pale face anything but recognizable.

  
Zelda barely ignored Urbosa’s command, her green eyes searching as her horse glided under her. he had to be around here, he had to! She heard him! She-

 

Her heart dropped to the bottom pit of her stomach upon seeing her Personal Knight.

  
“Link!” She screamed, her body moved on it’s own jumping off her horse. She almost tripped, her hands prevented her from falling on her face, but like a cat she rose high. Her legs moving on their own to reach the semi-conscious champion off the ground.

  
For once she never allowed her mind speak or think. For once her body moved, her adrenaline worked to the max to reach Link. Her mind was screaming but she didn't pay the slightest amount of attention to it, she was crying fearing that it had already been too late! But then she did stop, her eyes widening largely when she saw two Lizalfos looming over Link’s prone body.

  
She gasped in horror, her hands flying over her mouth when she saw the damage Link was in.

  
There was a a broken shock arrow embedded in his shoulder, mud splayed on a couple parts of his body and she could see abrasions and other cuts over his skin. Blood was seeping into the mud and in his Champion's tunic; she... she had been right this entire time.

  
Link was not been mentally stable. Had he been, then he would have easily taken care of himself with these beasts. He is was invaluable and brave warrior as he has fought and struck down Lynels that own elemental arrows. Each fight left him with nothing but minor injuries, to see him fallen shattered her heart in pieces.

  
Green eyes widened harshly when she felt the gaze of the Lizalfos stare at her. She took a rough step back as one of them stalked towards her. But the Hylian Princess had not need to move anymore back because already three sharp silver points burst in front of the lizard’s stomach.

  
It squealed in horror before falling dead to the ground, it's body like the rest of the foes disappeared in a dark smoke.

  
Zelda watch in utter shock when the red Zora Princess growled, baring her rarely shown pearl-white shark teeth at the other Lizalfo. Having killed it’s partner the lizard reached for the Zora.

  
Zoras were made for water, they strive, lived and fought in water, the Lizalfo may be fluid in the element, but Mipha was entirely a different level. Her instincts and movements were a blur as she dove in escaping from it's sight. But not for long because the lizard was now waist deep in the water. Something red emerged from behind it. A troubled squawk was it's response when something tackled it. It was pushed into the water, but the Lizalfo proved that it would not go down without a fight. And Mipha seemed completely fine with that. Zelda noticed a large smile that appeared on her ruby lips, when she dove under once again. The Lizalfo grabbed it's spear it's head looking around frantically for the Zora, never noticing the rippling motions to it's right.

And when it did, it was already too late, the Zora jumped out of the water like a Dolphin her trident aimed at the enlarged Lizard, the trident pierced it's shoulder, but ultimately Mipha collided against the reptile, her strength pushing it into the river.

  
The lizard screamed before it crashed into the river; in seconds crimson stained the water. The blonde haired Hylian relaxed and exhaled in relief, she was more aware that Zora veins pumped blue blood oppose to red.

  
Zelda quickly jumped down the edge of the bank she never cared that the mud caked against her boots or her dark riding pants when she made it to Link. At the distance she heard Daruk scream his battle roar when he crashed his Bolder Breaker against a Moblin and Bokoblin. Their screams hushed in seconds when the skulls indented inwards before they dispersed into smoke. 

  
His chosen weapon perfect against the taller beast that held much more resistance.

  
What he lacked in speed was made up in power and coordination. The black Moblin specifically as even Urbosa could not bring the pesky silver beast down as quickly as she would have liked. It had taken three powerful hits from his heavy weapon to smash the skull in the end.  
  


Even then the silver Moblin tried to get up. "Don't even think about it." Daruk stated darkly then kicked it away, leaving the bleeding monster in shambles before it too disappeared. He didn't move for a split second when suddenly he felt something prick his hard back. There was no cut. No bruise or even a single trace that could lead to an injury. He spun around to find poorly trained archers aimed at him; he sighed in an almost bored motion considering what they were trying to pull.  
  


These idiots may be trying to get the right idea, and in most cases it would be. But there's this one lacking common sense they failed to realize. He is a Goron. His skin was nothing but rock, the arrows were useless on him.

For some reason he felt a bit of satisfaction about this, in fact it made a large grin appear on his face.

  
“Too bad.” He quickly curled himself into a ball and spun in their direction instantly. Time moved too quick for those blue bokoblins, they never had the chance when the Goron was already mere millimeters from them, there was no escape. A mighty slam of his trusty weapon proved that, as he pounded the enemy to nothing.

The Gerudo cheif blocked an attack with her Daybreaker, she sliced the stupid Moblin across the chest when she noticed more enemies knock to the ground each of them covered in arrows.

  
“Revali!” Urbosa shouted once more her emerald eyes glaring at the Rito in the sky.

  
 _*Alright!*_ The bird-man groaned deeply and shot one last arrow at another wannabe archer before lowered himself down where Zelda remained by. He didn't go on or say anything when saw the Princess crouched over the Hylian Champion. But before he could breath a word, his breathing hitched to a deadly stop. 

It took one look at Link’s condition to instantly make him drop his pride and cause his eyes to arch up in shock.

  
“Oh shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any idea how much it was killing me to not write Zelda not being able to fight and be a badass like the Champions!?
> 
> I know I could have, but I did want to follow more towards the game's perspective of this Zelda, and unfortunately BotW Zelda does not have any fighting capabilities before she fought against Calamity Ganon.
> 
> I understand why they did it, but it would have been nice that she could at least use her magic if she was able to do so... *sobs in a corner* 
> 
> I hate writing Zelda like if she was useless when clearly she Is Not! 
> 
> At least they made her super dedicated and brilliant.
> 
> But even with that little disappointing detail I must say I had a lot of fun writing each champion kicking those monster's butts. Especially with Mipha's, I'm so intrigued over water fights that you guys have no idea. 
> 
> Like seriously I'm super obsessed with the Zoras and their culture right now it's ridiculous. Seriously I keep finding myself arriving to Zoras domain just to find every little detail about that place. 
> 
> It doesn't help that a certain Hammerhead also lives there... 
> 
> Gosh dang it Nintendo!! LOL
> 
> Anyways that's about it, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! Here you guys go, the whole explanation of what happened is explained here ;D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it

“He’s A Fucken Idiot!”

  
“I’m not saying I don’t agree with you, but calm down will you.” Urbosa warned glaring at the Rito.

  
Revali turned to glare at her, but a single look at one her left made Revali shut his beak. Sitting across from her with his upper body hung over in worry was none other than Link’s father.

  
As much as Revali wasn’t such a huge fan of the Hylian Champion, he knew more than anything then distress his father even further. Not out of fear, but from respect; the last thing he needed was to worry the head honcho of the Hylian Royal Guard.

  
It had been some time that the remaining Champions found Link in current condition near the river bank. For the most part he seemed alright but he did suffer some injuries and minor trauma to the head. It also took quite a while to calm down Epona the moment they found her running about.

  
At least they could say Link raised her well, because without a single command or help to guide her she was right behind them as Urbosa took him as quickly as they could to the castle.

  
Currently Mipha is inside with the best healer in Hyrule Castle trying to help Link to recover as soon as they could.

  
When news came along with Master Link’s injury the first that came rushing in was none other than Link’s father and Impa. Knowing that their skill could not exceed over the use of their masterful weapons to bring harm against their foes, this was something that only Mipha could help. So as of right now the three champions as well as their Princess could only wait to see how their youngest member’s condition faired afterwards. And they all hated it.

  
Zelda in particular found herself pacing back and forth.

  
“Princess I believe you should sit before you give yourself a headache.” Impa added softly.

  
The blonde haired female shook her head at her attendant. “No. I'm fine Impa.”

  
No one looked convinced.

  
“She is right Princess, stressing yourself over this one isn’t going to help Link heal any faster.” Urbosa continued.

  
“That’s Just It!” Zelda shouted her marine green eyes lancing in worry.

  
“What do you mean?” Daruk asked.

  
“I did _this_ to him…” She started her brows furrowing in frustration.

  
The Champions including Link’s father and Impa stared at the young woman in shock.

  
“Princess I don’t think this is you fau-”

  
Zelda never let Revali finish, “Yes It Is!” Her eyes arching as tears filled her eyes. “If I hadn’t screamed at him, if I had been more _considerate_ then he wouldn’t have left… he… -he wouldn’t have _gotten hurt_.”

  
Everyone stared at the Hylian Princess in worried confusion.

  
“What happened?” Revali asked moving in closer to the sadden princess.

  
Tearful marine eyes looked up, staring at the Champion of Wind before at the others.

  
_**Earlier…** _

  
Dim blue eyes stared at the window, watching the clouds forming.

  
“Link. Link.” A voice called to him, making him turn quickly and face the Princess.

  
“I believe I asked you to come join me Link.” She said her voice a little soft.

  
As a knight of Hyrule he found himself to only obey the Royal Family no matter the cost or the command. He nodded and pressed the Legendary Sword slightly closer to his back, it didn’t matter if he was in or out of the castle. The Princess of Hyrule needed to be safe at all times.

  
Zelda sighed watching Link’s movements. It has been a week since his mother passed away.

  
The news were sudden when the Head Chief of the Castle passed away from an unexpected heart attack. The news was anything Zelda would ever expect, as it was known that she was married to the Commander of the Royal Guard and the mother who gave life to Link, her personal knight.

  
She had spoken to her father about giving them a bit of time off in order to heal from the mental and emotional wounds. Her father had no objections and gave his best warrior, the previous personal knight of his late wife, his old friend some time off.

  
But he was stubborn claiming that such an act of kindness was taken in consideration, but his job as a knight came first and thus would not take a break. And like father like son Link took on the same mindset.

  
Zelda found it frustrating that they would consider this as time to practice rather than to grieve. She could feel a sense of pride for their persistence and dedication as how every knight should be. But this was family, and such as that should not be something to be thrown away.

  
So for a full week Zelda used every opportunity to get Link to sooth down. She knew he would be there for her when she needed it. Zelda wasn’t a huge fan of having a bodyguard, always being around to protect her during the light hours of the day. It was frustrating, however she could also use that to her advantage. In fact she set up a small plan to see if she could get Link to so much at least relax and to open up. What she forgot was Link was trained to be a knight, and they do not show their emotions as they should.

  
She knew that Link was a fan of flowers just as much as she is. Well _not_ exactly… but it was something that she could say they shared in common.

  
Now here she stood walking along the garden with her personal knight behind her. She thought for a while, recalling she did read a couple of books on how the brain does react to strong emotions. Zelda figured the best kind of medication for mental stabilization was to find what the person relaxed the most to. So naturally flowers seemed to be the best option.

  
“Aren’t these beautiful Link?” She asked turning around to see the stoic knight.

  
For a moment those blue eyes only casted onto the red colored flower before nodding in agreement.

  
Her mouth twitched but tried to remain positive. “What do you think?”

  
She at least hoped for a verbal response.

  
“If you believe they are beautiful, then they are your Highness.” No emotion.

  
Zelda could feel her lips tightening, there he goes again. Every time Zelda would speak or so much even ask a question, the young teen would just agree with her without giving her a single quota of personal opinion.

  
She faced another flower, this time a coral-orange carnation. “These are one of my favorites, I believe this one would suit you, don’t you think?”

  
A single nod.

  
She didn’t even get a single response…

  
It was the same time and time again. Eventually she sighed in frustration and turned to Link.

  
“I must ask you a question. Why are you avoiding this Link?” She questioned placing hands on her shapely hips.

  
Blue eyes blinked a confusion. Wasn't he already spending time like the Princess requested?

  
“I don’t mean of this, why are acting completely formal Link? I understand as a knight you are to be strong and stoic. But… after what happened, you don’t so much want to speak or even recognize…” Zelda paused when she saw Link looking away from her.

  
“Link you have a right to _feel_ as well.” She added her brows furrowing slightly.

  
The knight looked away from her.

  
“Link look at me.”

  
For once in his life he did not listen.

  
Frustration was seething in her bones. “Link. Link!”

  
Dull blue eyes stared at her. “You cannot let this go over your shoulder. You are a knight yes, but you cannot deny the fact that you are hurting. Your own mother passed away, both you and your father have the right to grieve for her.”

  
It was for a split moment, but Zelda managed to see a quick spark, a faint one of a class of emotion inside those dull blue eyes. “You cannot deny it.”

  
_“un…an...”_

  
Zelda blinked. “What?”

  
Link looked away his bangs concealing his eyes.

  
Zelda took a step closer. “No you said something. What was it?”

  
Nothing.

  
“Link.” She said her voice holding heavy authority. Link lifted his head and Zelda could see the darkness that slowly swarmed in those deep depths. “What did you say?”

  
_“…yadunastan…”_

  
A blink of confusion. “Speak clearly. I order you.”

  
For once ever since the Princess of Hyrule met her knight, watching him practice with other guards and mastering his sword skills beyond others despite his short stature; she saw a twitch of emotion. She was almost stuttered in shock upon recognizing it.

  
Irritation.

  
“You don’t understand.” He said shortly.

  
The Princess paused her blood moving much slower than it should, then- it boiled.

  
“What.” It was not a question; her marine green eyes crossed with her brows.

  
Link looked away his own lips tightening against each other.

  
The Princess faced her knight straight on as her patience faltering quickly. “What are you saying I don’t understand feelings? That I don’t understand anything?”

  
Link would not face at her.

  
“Look at me when I’m Talking To You!”

  
And he did, that emotion was gone, but his eyes was flaring with it.

  
“Alright tell me. What is it that I don’t know?” Zelda ordered.

  
Link didn’t turn away. “I’m a knight that’s all.” Respect, he gave her that much.

  
Zelda lost it, she wouldn’t have anymore of it. “And so what if you’re a Knight! For what all the Goddesses' names are worth for! It doesn’t matter! You’re still a human! Just because you have a certain rank or power over something doesn’t give you the damn right to give yourself that kind of punishment or attitude!”

  
Link brows twitched. “And what would you know about being a knight? You’re a Princess loved by all and wouldn’t have to worry about others constantly treating you like dirt!”

  
It was the first time Zelda ever heard him speak more than a single sentence, let alone speak louder then a regular tone.

  
But the Princess was too riled up to care. “You know what, the council was right! You are nothing but a young impatient and impulsive child that has no real experience outside in the real world. Quite honestly you don’t even so much care that your own Mother has passed away, and you continue to punish yourself without end! If it weren’t for the Master Sword you would probably be nothing more than an Emotionless Foot Solider!”

  
It was too late to take those words back by the time the Princess realized what she said. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth; but those words have been spoken. The damage was already done.

  
The horrified look on Link’s face had spoke more volumes then words ever would.

  
She could see his blue eyes darken drastically before he turned around harshly and walked away.

  
“Wait! No! Link!” She screamed, but the Chosen Hero already took off in a dead run.

  
Nothing in world hated the Princess more than herself right now. Truly she was the one that felt like dirt…

  
_**Present…** _

The entire room was silent by the time Zelda finished her story. The tears has freely flown from her eyes as she looked down, her fists tightening in anger.

  
“It was my fault that he got hurt… why he ran away… had I not said those horrible things to him... he would be here… without injury.”

  
No one could say anything, not even Revali who has glanced over to the infirmary where Link currently resided in.

  
“Princess, there was no way you could have predicted he would run off outside of the castle.” Impa tried.

  
Zelda lowered her head. “I had no idea he was suffering from such emotions before… and when I told him all of that I…”

  
She didn’t finish when suddenly a warm hand was placed on her soaked shoulder. Everyone turned to see it was Link’s father that went to comfort he Princess.

  
“It is not your fault Princess. The truth is… it is mine…” He said his voice rough.

  
Confusement passed inside the room.

  
Dark blue eyes lowered themselves lightly. “Ever since Link had been a young child he has always dreamed of becoming a knight. I being a knight myself could not help but feel a large sense of pride knowing that my son wanted to continue our line of serving the Royal Family.” He paused allowing everyone to absorb the information.

  
“I trained with him everyday the moment he was able to wield a wooden practice sword. Every cut, every bruise he got was just another streak of pride I felt for my young son. But soon I found him being stronger on his own, being determined to be the best. When the moment arrived that he would actually be training with other rookies I was more than thrilled.” His eyes sadden.

  
“It was then I soon found, Link had been getting bullied, my son has always been shorter than the average Hylian as he grew up, so needless to say he had been targeted by some of the larger students in the academy. I was a proud man back then and now, and rather than to comfort my son I urged him to continue and never let those bullies get to him… I felt like I was doing the right thing, but instead I forced him to conceal his true nature, be less of who he really was.” The head knight lowered his head and removed his warm hand away from Zelda’s shoulder.

  
“He eventually did become the best, but at a cost… for overcoming any obstacle in his way, he silenced and separated himself from the rest of the world. Become nothing more than a silent emotionless solider…”

  
The Champions stare at the man as his face lowered, and in faint recognition saw a pained expression spread on his features. “You no need carry the blame Princess. It’s been too late to change who he is, he’s nothing but a personal knight simply because he chooses to be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Done!
> 
> And no guys before you start wondering. Link's dad isn't the enemy here, he was just a bit neglectful. Believe me, he's regretting it now considering what's happened to his son. 
> 
> Believe it or not. The memory between Link and Zelda while they were taking cover under the rain next to those statues inspired me to write the argument between Zelda and Link here. I felt like they argued quite a bit (at least Zelda tried to a couple of times) I guess you can say that this AU story would take place sometime after the Yiga Clan memory (or so, I might change it depending what memory fits best before and after) 
> 
>  
> 
> Now about the small head cannon that I wanted to add in my story: 
> 
> You see I've read quite a bit of fanfiction that involves a mute-Link in Breath of the Wild. Now don’t get me wrong, the idea of Link being a mute does sound intriguing. 
> 
> But for the most part I’ve always imagined Link, from the moment I played my VERY first Zelda game, being able to talk, just that he’s "a guy of few words."
> 
> I’ve always imagined his philosophy be: ‘actions speak louder that words, so there’s no need for them.’ 
> 
> *But he does have the ability to talk. 
> 
> After playing and speaking to some of the characters in the game I’ve noticed that Link does seem to have quite a quiet and mostly soft nature. 
> 
> ~Also on another note, Link is fairly short compared to a lot of character and animals. So I decided to add that to my fic as well. About other trainees making fun of him or bullying him during Hylian Boot Camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've finally done it! Finally got this story to the end :)
> 
> Won't say much, hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

The moment the knight awoke. Everything instantly moved once again. He wasn't sure how long it been, or where he was really. There was a momentary wave of panic, but when he realized that there wasn't rain spiking against his face, he managed to sooth his nerves down enough. 

  
The first face he saw was Mipha, her tender topaz gaze was on his own. She smiled softly and placed a warm hand over his own. A massive energy of emotions swarmed inside the corner of his mind. He could feel the relief, the worry and most of all the tender love she was handing him through the connection that he had previously blocked when he searched for that selfish solitude. 

  
“How are you feeling Link?” She asked, she knew she didn't need to ask this as their connection allowed them to speak with each other without actually verbal words, but it was best to see if Link would respond.

  
“Sore.” He croaked, he could vaguely feel that he was stripped of his clothes save for his britches. However he did noticed the white medical sheet covered more of his modesty though.

  
Mipha handed him a small cup of water. He thanked her and drank the cool liquid slowly. His parched throat feeling much more soothed.

  
The Zora watched him; three hours, it took her three hours to be able to heal almost all his wounds. She figured it would be best to heal the larger more traumatic wounds to the point where they were scratches and concentrate on the lesser ones slowly at a later time.

  
Her people were a village of healers, but as her people would name her, she is considerably the best. As she has healed her people’s soldiers time and time again, her experience is hard to compare as the Zoran princess has been healing nearly a century now. And yet despite all of this, despite the discrimination some of her people held against Hylians, Mipha was always willing to heal her best friend's wounds no matter what.

  
And to see him awake after a deadly ambush such as before is relief on her heart.

  
Weak blue eyes faced the red Zora. “How long?”

  
“A couple of hours, you heal notoriously fast even under my healing abilities.”

  
Link nodded before he saw to look around the room. In a split moment he knew he was in the castle’s infirmary. He knew this place all too well…

  
“The others are here to see you.” Mipha stated her eyes soft.

 

The connection slowly opened and Link could feel the other champions in every corner of his mind, and no doubt they felt him too. The Hylian champion took a deep breath, he knew right off the bat that he needed to mentally prepare himself for Urbosa’s scolding, Revali’s sarcasm and for Daruk’s inclining worry.

  
And, boy was he right...

 

The very moment the Gerudo Champion strode in a look of disapproval was imminent on her pointed features. “You know that was a very foolish and idiotic thing for you to do.” Urbosa said crossing her arms over her fit chest.

  
Link knew that, he already knew that from the beginning…

  
“Do you realize just how worried Zelda was for you when you scampered off?”

  
Link looked down, he rather not speak of her right now.

  
“Urbosa I think at the moment it would best not to speak of her.” He heard Daruk whisper, but his keen sense of hearing caught it all. A pint of hurt scattered inside the knight's body. So the Princess did tell them what happened earlier in the garden…

  
He lowered his head a little more, right now he didn’t want a lecture, he didn’t even want to be in bed. His actions were incredibly immature and foolish, he knew that. But as of right now he was not in the mood to even think about what happened earlier. It was in the past so it no longer mattered... just like everything else.

  
He had long got it out of his system during the time in the rain.

  
“Oh no you don’t!”

  
The group, Link included, blinked in shock when Revali stood right in front of the resting hero, his wings crossing over his long chest. “I know that look. You don’t want to hear any of it. And you know what, it’s kind of hard to blame you. But understand, what Zelda may have told you was harsh, we get it, it really was. And she had absolutely no right to say that. But man up will you!”

  
“Revali.” Daruk warned his purple eyes slanting in fustration.

  
But forest eyes faced the Goron Champion. “No. He needs to hear this.”

  
His feathered head faced Link who continued to stare at him.

  
“We heard about your little life story from your father.” Already Link felt his insides tighten.

  
“Listen… I, we understand that it’s hard to lose a love one. It’s hard to get over that death, and well we all have our own ways to coup with that loss. But you can’t just bluntly ignore it!” Revali said his red-lined eyelids tightening shut for a mere moment.

  
Link watched the Rito Champion in surprise. 

 

He expected him to be sarcastic, blunt over his stupidity, about how he was foolish to challenge all of those monsters, but instead... he was sympathizing with him.

  
“I can't believe I'm saying this, but he’s right Link.” Urbosa said taking a couple of steps forward. “You can’t deny that you are hurting. Well all felt it.”

 

The three other Pilots nodded in agreement.

  
“It doesn’t matter what it is, you are allowed to show emotion. Doesn’t matter if you’re a knight or a regular citizen.” Daruk moved in.

  
“As long as you have friends and family, as long as you have us, we'll always be there to help, to love you… to heal your wounds.” Mipha said her topaz eyes glistening.

  
“Please allow us to help you fix your mistakes as you help fix ours my son…”

  
Link rose his head in shock to see his father standing in the doorway along with Zelda and Impa.

  
“Allow us, allow me, to apologize for everything… you deserve so much more than you know…” Tears were evident in Zelda's eyes, they were close to falling as she approached Link carefully.

  
“We all support you Link.” Impa finished softly.

  
Even before the connection could sense it, the knight felt a hand on his own, he looked up and in shock when he saw it's Revali’s wing. “Just because we all have differences doesn’t mean we can’t get over them and work things out.”

  
Urbosa placed her own hand on Revali’s. “Doesn’t matter who you are, we all are one in the same.”

  
Daruk added his over Urbosa's. “You don’t have to have be strong to show your strength.”

  
Mipha never hesitated to place her own on Daruk's. “We all are here for one another no matter what.”

  
Each champion faced the last one in unity. “Understand that Link.”  
  


Four different senses of comfort over-flooded Link, as he felt each: pride, compassion, motivation, and kindness warm up his soul.

  
And that was not all as the Princess, her attendant and his father approached his bed.

  
Emotions had bubbled inside of Link. Something that he hasn’t felt for over ten years… something he learned to hide, he always believed it was crack in strength. He always hid it to prove he wasn’t weak…

  
He never realized that the first tear had spilled from his eye before it was too late. He gasped moving to wipe it, but Zelda’s hand already reached for his free one, preventing him doing so. “It’s okay to show your emotions Link, they aren’t a weakness…”

  
He saw and her own green eyes were crying. She was crying…

  
“Well all understand Link….”

  
The tears fell…

  
One by one they fell before, he lowered his head, hands supported him as he finally openly sobbed in front of them. In moments, his mother’s image appeared before him.

  
Dark blond hair and gorgeous grey eyes that been with her to the very end. He is her splitting image… her image… he was...

  
She really is gone…

  
Those same hands held him higher and he could see the light, feel their warmth.

  
“You’re not alone… we’re here… always…”

  
Link had been wrong all this time. He didn’t need to hide anything, because they were all here. They were with him to the very end both in spirit and in physical form. Their connection... 

  
A small smile appeared over his face as they shared the same expression.

  
They were all united. To the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah. 
> 
> Corny ending I know. But I couldn't help it. I did plan for it to be much more of an open ending but I'm a sucker for corny endings to say the least XD
> 
> I just couldn't help it. Besides I wanted to give Link a happy ending for once with these amazing guys, especially after knowing what happened to them in the end T_T
> 
> Anyways, as I added in the tags; there was only Zelink if you guys wanted to squint. I was debating to add Zelink since I adore that ship so darn much. (It's been my OTP since my very first Zelda game) But I figured just leaving it as a open decision to the reader. I also figured it was the best way to go considering Link and Zelda’s relationship is already established in the game 
> 
> *It gives me shivers to know it’s cannon ^_^
> 
> But another reason why I kept it opened is because I do like other ships between them too, so that’s why I wanted to keep it open in case I change my mind about the ship later. (I'm actually not done with the series just yet).
> 
> I'm actually very interested in Sidlink at the moment, so let me know in the comments what you guys think about that ship. (I'm not entirely sure if I will add Sidlink in the later stories, but as far as I'm concerned at the moment that ship is the most likely to happen in the future ^_^)
> 
> But yeah, for now that's the end of this story. 
> 
> And Thanks to All of You guys for your support I really appreciated it. 
> 
> Till then, see you later~!


End file.
